Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry '''was a wizarding school in the Highlands of Scotland, which accepted students from England, Wales, Scotland and Ireland. Founded in the late 10th century, Hogwarts was renowned for being one of the finest magical schools in the world. Founded by Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff, the school was unplottable and impossible to find though it was known for being located in the Highlands of Scotland in Hogwarts Castle. Teaching a range of subjects, from Charms to Defence Against the Dark Arts, it was a boarding school attended from 1 September until June or July the next year. Enrolled from the day they were born, the student receives an acceptance letter for their eleventh birthday. The motto of the school was the Latin "''Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus", which meant "Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon". The school was attended for seven years, with two major exams for every subject. Location and Layout Hogwarts School was located in Hogwarts Castle on a cliff in the Highlands of Scotland. There was a loch named the Black Lake which led to an underground harbour.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 7, The Sorting Hat There were sloping lawns, flowerbeds and vegetable patches, greenhouses and many turrets and towers. The three highest towers were the Astronomy Tower, Ravenclaw Tower and Gryffindor Tower. There was one full-size Quidditch Pitch and an Owlery. There was even a large dense forest called the Forbidden Forest. The school was unplottable, meaning it was impossible to find the school. There were spells and enchantments which made the school look like old ruins to any Muggle who happened to see it. There was another enchantment which stopped witches and wizards from apparating to and from the school. Albus Dumbledore observed the school had many secrets which even he never knew of, and rooms would move around and there were many secret passageways found, including one leading to the Shrieking Shack nearby through The Whomping Willow which was near the Forbidden Forest, along with the home of the Keeper of Keys. Founding In the late 10th century, the founders knew there was a need for a school of magic. They founded the school with an idea of what kind of students they hoped to create and created four houses to represent that. However Salazar Slytherin's idea was of a school for pure-blood students only, which the other founders never agreed with, and Slytherin eventually left the school.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 12, The Triwizard TournamentHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 11, The Sorting Hat’s New Song When Slytherin left, he created the Chamber of Secrets which no-one knew about for centuries, in the hope that an heir would one day open it and unleash the Basilisk within to purge the school of muggle-born students. Each founder brought their own thing to the school - Gryffindor brought the Sorting HatPottermore- Writing by J.K. Rowling - The Sorting Hat, Slytherin the Chamber of Secrets, Ravenclaw the changing floor plan and name, while Hufflepuff brought house-elves to the school.Interview 130 with J.K. Rowling School Life Schedule The new school year started on 1 September. The students would take the Hogwarts Express from King's Cross to Hogsmeade Station at eleven until evening. The first year students would follow the Keeper of Keys to magical boats which carried them over the lake to the underground cavern, where one of the teachers would take them to the Entrance Hall. The other students would take the carriages pulled by Thestrals up to the main entrance and gather in the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony and the Start of Term Feast. They would watch the first year students be placed in one of the fours houses and when they were each placed, they would eat food and then head to bed. The first year students would be led to their house room by the prefects. The next day, unless it was the weekend, classes would begin. The class schedules were then handed out though students in year six would only receive their schedule following their talk with the Head of House, who finds out what their choices for N.E.W.T. level study were and whether they received the O.W.L. needed to continue the subject. From October, there were weekends where third year and above students could walk to the nearby village of Hogsmeade for the day. They could spend Christmas and Easter at home though there would be a feast on the day for those who stayed. There was the Hallo'ween Feast every year which the entire school could attend. From the second week of school, try-outs for the house team and flying class for the first year students took place. There were three terms - September until December, January until April and then April or May until June or July. Exams were held in early June and the school year concludes in either late June or early July. The summer holidays then begin. The seventh year students will have a special feast on their final day of school, and will leave in the boats. Subjects There are seven core subjects every student had to take from the beginning of education and continue to O.W.L. level. By the third year, the student selected at least another two subjects to add to the original seven.Pottermore - Writing by J.K. Rowling - Hogwarts School Subjects When they reached their sixth year of education, they may drop or continue any of the subjects they achieved a pass grade for in their O.W.L.s, for study at the optional N.E.W.T level. The grading for homework could be a percentage, or merely either pass and fail. For the O.W.L. or N.E.W.T level homework and exams, there was a special grading system - * O for Outstanding - an immediate acceptance for N.E.W.T. level * E for Exceeds Expectations - usually high enough to continue to N.E.W.T level * A for Acceptable - the grade at O.W.L. level may prevent the student from continuing the subject at N.E.W.T level. * P for Poor - the subject could be retaken if P was achieved. * D for Dreadful - the student may not receive any credit for the achieving the grade * T for Troll - fail with no credit and may mean no acceptance to other subjects with higher grade if there are more than one subject with the grade T The following subjects were optional to take in the student's part time, and were not part of the O.W.L. or N.E.W.T exams. Houses Student Life Following the fourth year, two students from each house were selected to be Prefects. They would receive a letter in the summer. By the seventh year, two students from each house were selected to be Head Boy and Girl. The Head of House would select the new Captain for the team when needed. There were rewards, including the House Cup, for which students needed house points, and even an award for special achievements. The school song was created by 1991, and could be sung in any tune the student wants. Expand the page for the lyrics - Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald, Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling, With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot. Staff The Headteacher appoints the Deputy Headteacher and the staff. There was the school board who appointed the Headteacher. The teachers could be Head of House if they wanted. The Deputy Headteacher carried out admin and sent acceptance letters which they sign. The kitchens were run by house-elves. There was one Matron of the Hospital Wing who overlooked nurses. The Keeper of the Keys and Grounds kept an eye on letting people in and out of the school, and there was one Caretaker. Ghosts Portraits Notable Events Opening of the Chamber of Secrets In 1942, Tom Riddle found the Chamber of Secrets. Tom was the Heir of Slytherin and he opened the Chamber in the hope of living up to Slytherin's dream. Albus Dumbledore never trusted Tom and knew he was responsible. However the Headteacher of the time, Armando Dippet liked Tom and would not accept he was part of it. In 1943, Myrtle Warren was killed by the creature and the Ministry of Magic wanted to shut the school down. Tom was unhappy about that because he hated the Muggle world he came from and Hogwarts was Tom's true home. He then framed Rubeus Hagrid for opening the Chamber. Hagrid was expelled and Tom received an award for Special Services to the School. Dumbledore continued to think Tom was responsible, and when he became Headteacher he let Hagrid live nearby and work at the school. In 1992, the Chamber was opened again by Ginny Weasley who was possessed the Diary of Tom Riddle. Harry Potter later found the Chamber, and revealed the truth about Hagrid's innocence. The Triwizard Tournament The Triwizard Tournament was held between Hogwarts, Beaubaxtons Academy and Durmstrang for many centuries until too many students were killed and the tournament was to be forever cancelled. However in 1994, the tournament was held again in the hope the new rules and improved security would work well enough. Voldemort took the tournament to be an opportunity to trick Harry and lead him to Little Hangleton graveyard. Barty Crouch Jr pretended to be the ex-Auror and new teacher Professor Moody for an entire year. He placed Harry's name in the tournament and then made the portkey Triwizard Cup lead to the graveyard. Unfortunately, Cedric Diggory joined Harry in the hope of sharing the winnings with Harry and he was killed by Peter Pettigrew on Voldemort's orders. Harry later fled. Battle of Hogwarts In June 1997, Death Eaters found a way into the Auror defended school and Albus Dumbledore was killed. The next year of education was led by Death Eaters until 2 May 1998. Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts to find the final Horcruxes and Voldemort led the Death Eaters there. The Battle of Hogwarts was fought and the school was damaged. Harry defeated Voldemort in a duel which took place in the Great Hall. The school later repaired itself and normal school life continued. Many students who were then in their final year of education, returned for the next school year to complete their education. References Category:Locations Category:Hogwarts Category:Magic World Locations